Christmas Gift
by Rosel
Summary: Davis is excited to spend his painfree Christmas with Chloe.


**Disclaimer: I don't Own Smallville**

**A/N: This is dedicated to Mrs. Witwer for the Holiday Gift Exchange on Defying Mythos.**

**A/N2: This is set in the Brothers universe written w/ my sis KJ. If you hadn't read Brothers all you need to know that it's a world where Clark and Davis are raised as Brothers. It's set in their 8th grade year and they just knew Chloe for a few months. **

Davis had got the box of decorations and started hanging everything up and then his mother came in the living room and was surprised to see her son in full decorating mode. She used to have to drag him to participate in helping decorate for Christmas.

"Has my eyes deceived me is my son actually decorating?" Martha asked.

"Hey, mom I just thought you could use some help you've been busy and I wanted to make things easier for you."

"OK Davis that's fine but that's usually a family thing we do together. Or at least I drag you boys down to help me and then you complain and eat all of the Christmas cookies."

"Sorry about that mom. I figured it was time for me to turn a new leaf." Davis said brightly.

She looked at Davis and furrowed her eyebrows and said, "OK what do you want?"

"Well I was talking to Chloe."

"Oh Chloe."

"Yeah and she said that she would kind of be bummed for Christmas Eve because her dad has to work. So I invited her over to spend it with us."

"Davis. We haven't had company in a while."

"I know. I know your always afraid that a lot big gatherings would cause my black outs but ever since Chloe came in town I've been black out free. It's completely and utterly pain free. Life's been great. I finally am starting to feel at least a little bit normal and I'd really love my first pain free Christmas to be with Chloe. And beside you don't want her to spend her Christmas all alone do you?"

Martha smiled warmly and said, "No, we couldn't do that now could we? Of course Davis you can invite her over."

"Thanks mom." Davis said as he gave his mom a great big hug.

His mom hugged him back softly patting his shoulder. Then she said, "Well let me help you with those decorations."

Then they decorated the tree together.

Christmas Eve came and the living room was beautiful with the tree sparkling with holiday cheer. Davis smiled happily as the star on the top of the tree sparkled dimly. He had always liked stars.

He and Clark were eating his moms special Christmas cookies when the door bell rang they both shot up and said, "I'll get it."

Then they stared at each other and they both rushed to the door. Even though Clark was faster then him Davis beat him to it, it probably wasn't a good idea for Clark to use his super speed in front of Chloe anyway.

Then Davis happily opened the door first and saw a beautiful Chloe decked out in holiday colors of red and green. The red turtle neck hugged her body tightly and the green scarf slung on her neck and brought out her beautiful emerald eyes. Her smile radiated the whole room and everyone else ceased to exist it was just Chloe shivering in the cold Davis offered her his hand and she came in still holding his hand. He held her hand mesmerized by her beauty and this pure peaceful feeling that gave him butterflies in his stomach but all of the real aching pain was gone completely with her here.

Then Chloe blushed at the way Davis was looking at her and she asked, "What?"

He then pointed up to the Mistle Toe.

Then Davis said, "It's Christmas tradition we have to kiss."

Chloe looked up at the mistle toe and gave Davis a big toothy grin and then she bit her lip and said, "Well, we don't want to break tradition now do we?"

"It would be a tragedy if we did." Davis said.

Then Chloe gave Davis a chaste kiss on the lips but Davis leaned in and wasn't having it. He kissed her a little longer and a little more fully until his Mom and Dad came in and Clark coughed loudly.

Davis quickly pulled away a little embarrassed but not put off too badly. He got to kiss Chloe after all and spend Christmas with her, life was good.

After talking around the Christmas tree drinking eggnog and listening to Christmas music Davis had set Chloe aside and Martha asked Clark to help her with dishes. Clark was about to object but he saw the pleading face on his brother so he did as he was told.

Then Davis took a beautifully wrapped present with gold wrapping and a red bow tied with ribbon. He handed it to her a little nervously and he said,

"Here's your Christmas present."

Chloe smiled opening it excitedly and she opened a very nice red hard cover bound book with golden engraved letters that said _Beauty and the Beast by Jeane Marie Le Prince De Beaumont._

Chloe eyes grew wide and her she smiled a face wide glowing smile and she looked up to Davis awed and said, "Davis…I love it. Beauty and the Beast is my favorite fairy tale."

"I know, you told me."

Chloe blushed and then she opened the book excitedly and opened to a page with a nice water mark picture of the blonde girl with golden curls kneeling besides the Beast.

Chloe laughed a little and said, "She's a blonde."

"Just like you. I had feeling you two have a few things in common." Davis said.

Chloe looked up at Davis and said, "Thanks Davis this Christmas…it was amazing because of you."

Davis looked at Chloe and said, "It's you. I hardly ever have good Christmas' it usually was another reminder that I was to sick to go to big holiday festivities."

"Well, you didn't go to big holiday festivity this time either." Chloe pointed out.

"I know you're here and all of the sudden everything is better."

Chloe blushed and then she kissed Davis on the cheek and said, "Thank you Davis. This was the best Christmas so far and I'm sure there will be plenty more good ones to come."

Davis nodded and he hugged Chloe really believing she spoke the truth because now that she was in his life he could have some very merry Christmas' and that was something to look forward to.


End file.
